Taza
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Eres el mejor padre del mundo" / Adrien había pensado que si compraba esa taza para su padre, las palabras que estaban escritas se podrían hacer realidad.


Era el día del padre. Y Adrien creyó que querría pasar tiempo con su hijo.

No pudo estar mas que equivocado.

-Pero es el día del padre-alegó a Nathalie, quien seguía diciendo que su progenitor estaba ocupado-Seguramente puede hacer algo de tiempo este día.

Ella se disculpó como si tuviera la culpa mirándolo apenadamente y cuando los ojos azules le confirmaron que su padre no pasaría tiempo con él. El regalo que tenia en sus manos, de pronto se sintió pesado. El mismo que Nathalie se ofrecía a entregarlo, pero no era lo mismo si no lo hacia él.

Así que se sintió herido, defraudado y se dio cuenta que hace mucho tiempo se viene sintiendo así, respecto a su padre.

"Eres el mejor padre del mundo"

En su taza llevaba escrita esas palabras. Adrien había pensado que si compraba esa taza para su padre, las palabras que estaban escritas se podrían hacer realidad.

Pero estaba notando que ese no era el caso y la furia inundo su cuerpo que sufría sin cesar múltiples decepciones.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y apretaba sus dientes en un intento de no llorar. La caja donde contenía el regalo envuelto en un papel brillante de color verde, comenzó a arrugarse, la caja estrujarse, al apretarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Nunca tiene tiempo-musitó al borde de las lágrimas-¡Nunca!-gritó y arrojo la caja el suelo para luego echarse a correr escaleras arriba.

Nathalie se quedó pasmada mientras el sonido de algo quebrarse seguía en su memoria. Adrien creía que fue el de su corazón.

Pasaron horas donde Plagg lo intentaba animar. Un gesto que alegraba a su corazón.

Ese día trato de no bajar por ningún motivo, pero el hambre era demasiado fuerte y bajo ningún costo comería camembert.

Así que bajo a comer y cuando iba de regreso a su habitación, notó algo que lo sorprendió.

Gorila estaba reparando su taza con sus grandes e inexpertas manos. Sus dedos estaban llenos de pegamento blanco mientras intentaba pegar una pequeña pieza que pertenecía a la taza rota.

Adrien se acercó y con una frialdad que el mismo no sabia que tenia dijo-:dejala.

Sin embargo el guardaespaldas hizo oídos sordos y siguió tratando de unir las piezas. Lo primero que hizo Adrien fue dejarlo, comenzó a subir escalones, pero al final no pudo y regreso. ¿Por que eataba tan empeñada en arreglarla? Estaba rota, su relacion con su padre se rompió y no importa cuanto intente repararla, nuca iba a ser lo mismo.

Pero aun como un hijo que quiere a su padre, un hijo que quiere una relacion estrecha con él. Regreso.

-Dámelo-pidió-Yo lo haré.

Eso dicho pareció alegrar al hombre que sonrió suavemente antes de volver a su serio rostro mientras le dejaba el lugar y le tendía el pegamento.

Pasaron como una hora hasta que la taza quedó completamente unida y pegada.

-Ahora solo falta esperar que se seque-espetó Adrien, quien luego de hacer esta manualidad junto a Gorila se sintió feliz, porque se algún modo fue como si hubiera estado haciendo un avión escala con su padre.

Tener ese sentimiento lo reconfortó porque algo así había soñado que sea el día de hoy, pero ya se acabo, supuso cuando el guardaespaldas se levantó dejándolo solo.

Entonces se quedó mirando la taza -ahora- llena de grietas con melancolía mientras las palabras que estaban escritas en la taza le causaban dolor, al ser una vil mentira.

Porque si no lo fueran. Su padre estaria con él.

Suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse a su habitación, ya levantadose del asiento. Gorila regresó y le estaba mostrando la caja del juego Scrabble.

Y eso le dio muchos sentimientos. Esos días que jugaban en familia, vinieron a su memoria. Nostálgico sonrió suavemente y volvió a sentarse.

Dejando la taza debajo de la mesa. Pusieron el juego en el centro y comenzaron a jugar.

Fue demasiado divertido como impresionante ¿Quien diría Gorila era experto en ese juego? El quien no decía palabras, le estaba haciendo doble palabras múltiple de veces.

Estaba tan ensimismado y feliz jugando que un deje de tristeza lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta que se había hecho tarde y Gorila debía irse.

-Espera-le dijo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse. Y rápidamente tomando un marcador permanente de color negro se dirigió donde estaba la taza y tacho y escribió con el marcador para después envolver torpemente la taza rota recientemente reparada, esperando que no se rompa por su brusco movimiento.

Y se lo entregó. Ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre.

Adrien sonrió y cuando lo aceptó, abrazo a quien paso el día con él. El muchacho sintió que lo correspondía al abrazo y se sintió muy feliz.

-Gracias-agradeció el chico mientras el hombre se marchaba con la taza en la mano-Por estar conmigo.

Al sentarse en el auto, Gorila lo desenvolvió y una sonrisa se le formo en su serio rostro al leer-:

"Eres el mejor guardespaldas del mundo"

Las palabras que estaban escritas en la taza, esta vez, fueron verdaderas.

** . **

** . **

** . **

**Después de ver Chat Blanc, Hawk Moth es un horrible padre y Gorila es un amor.**

**Atrevanse a decir lo contrario :v**

**Quería escribir algo así entre Adrien y Gorila desde que ví el capitulo, así que a pesar de que no fue en el mejor momento, me alegro que vino la inspiracion :)**


End file.
